Chicas de Salem
by Chica Fics
Summary: Una guerra entre dos escuelas, una rivalidad entre cuatro alumnas que posiblemente quemen la escuela, averigua como queman la escuela en est Fics. Esta historia ya esta en Potterfics, pero la comparto aqui.


El instituto de Salem, una escuela exclusiva para mujeres va dejar de serlo para fusionarse con la escuela Beauxbatons, la causa de esto es para enlazar fuerzas contra Lord Voldemort y su ejército de mortifagos.

Dos hechiceras de 15 años, con uniformes rosas, ambas traviesas, estaban empacando sus cosas para el cambio de escuela, una de ellas, Charlotte de larga cabellera rubia estaba guardando sus libros en su mochila, mientras Kristen, de cabello negro, estaba poniendo ropa en su maleta.

¡Esto no es justo! - Decía Kristen poniendo mueca - Las hechiceras de salem podemos solas, no necesitamos ayuda de esas francesitas presumidas.

Tienes razón, pero desde que la directora murió a manos de esos mortifagos ya estamos desprotegidas. - Dijo Charlotte con tristeza -

Es verdad. - Le da la razón Kristen - Pero por esa razón tenemos que estar unidas.

Lo estamos. - Dijo Charlotte - Pero ya vez que el ministerio ya no nos dará protección, ni a nosotras ni a la escuela.

Si. - Coincidió la Kristen -

¿Ya estas lista? - Le pregunto Charlotte -

Claro, vámonos. - Toma sus cosas -

Antes de salir, ambas miraron por última vez su habitación llena de secretos, y muchas travesuras.

Es difícil. - Dice Charlotte - Tantas cosas y ahora nos vamos por esta maldita guerra.

Lose. - Le pone una mano en el hombro a Charlotte - Pero creo que será mejor ¿no?

Creo que sí. - Mira por última vez el cuarto y dice - Mejor hay que irnos de una vez, porque si no llorare.

Antes de subir a los carruajes que los llevarían a su nuevo "hogar" ambas respiraron hondo el aire puro y para luego decir.

Bueno es hora. - Dijo Charlotte mirando por última vez y sonreír - ¿Lista para nuevas aventuras?

Claro - Sonríe y agrega - Y más si estamos juntas.

Ambas suben al carruaje que las llevara a Francia, a empezar noviembre en su 5° año.

Mientras tanto en Beauxbatons, toda la escuela estaba arreglando horarios, remodelando, e inspeccionando las habitaciones. En el comedor, en el muro de avisos estaba dos jóvenes de 15 años, la primera que estaba revisando unas listas, Jeniffer una chica con el cabello largo y castaño y la segunda a lado estaba Clarisa, pelirroja.

Ya nos asignaron compañeras. - Se volteo Janiffer hacia su amiga con tristeza - Sus nombre son Charlotte y Kristen.

Bueno no siempre tendríamos la habitación para nosotras solas ¿verdad? - Le dijo sin preocupación Clarisa - Además tal vez seamos amigas.

No lose. - Se quedo pensando - Es que no sabemos como son, además no sé si nos llevaremos bien.

Solo hay que tratar. - Le dice suspirando Clarisa - Además a ellas se les hará mas difícil, venir de un lado con sus propias costumbres a otra escuela muy diferente.

Espero que tengas razón. - Le dijo tratando de sonreír -

Mientras tanto a medio camino de llegar a su nueva escuela, ambas platicaban sobre su nueva escuela.

¿Qué casa crees que nos asignen? - preguntaba Kristen tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea -

Pues leí que tienen 3 casa, la primera Pegaso aquellos con espíritu libre y gran inteligencia estarán ahí, Zeus solo aquellos valientes y de gran osadía serán reconocidos por Zeus como grandes héroes y Afrodita la lealtad y gran trabajo duro serán recompensados. - Dice Charlotte - Además creo que iré a Zeus.

Yo igual, espero que estemos juntas. - sonríe Kristen a su amiga -

Luego de horas de pláticas sin cesar, llegaron a su destino, la escuela era un gigante castillo con estatuas de varios dioses, animales mixticos, grandes árboles y alumnos con uniformes azules, que estaban fuera para recibirlos. Sin duda algo cambiaría, ¿Aprenderían a convivir ambas escuelas? ¿Qué conflictos causaran?

Nota de la escritora:

Este es mi nuevo Fics sobre 2 escuelas con diferentes costumbres, opiniones y demás. La historia se centrara en estas 4 jóvenes que empezaran con este gran conflicto.

Los demás capítulos los realizare más largos y los publicare cada Viernes y con mas misterio. Si tienen duda sobre Harry, Ron y Hermione ellos están en su 6 año en Hogwarts y no tendrán nada de interacción con las chicas de esta historia.

Esta historia ya ha sido publicada en "PotterFics" pero porque no publicar en Fanfiction? Asi que aquí tienen la historia.

Ojala les guste y acepto criticas, opiniones, dudas y demás.

NOX -* O-O-¬


End file.
